Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $16$ carrots in a field. Each row has $4$ carrots. How many rows of carrots did Gabriela plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of carrots that Gabriela planted is the total number of carrots that she planted divided by the number of carrots in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ carrots per row}$ $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ carrots per row} = 4\text{ rows}$